


Cozy Human

by Katrandom



Series: Humanity is Relative [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I dunno man it's just soft, M/M, Napping, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Consider:-Jon is a blanket hoarder and will sleep under piles of them.-Martin is too lazy to move clothes or blankets from the couch/bed so he just lays on top of them.-Jon get squished often under his fabric mountain.-Martin once accidentally took a 2 hour nap on top of Jon.-Jon has accepted his fate.That's the fic
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Humanity is Relative [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569277
Comments: 36
Kudos: 320





	Cozy Human

Jonathan Sims, former Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, was having a very nice day.

It started with him waking up before the sun was high enough to get through the window and blind him. He’d rolled over to check the clock but was pulled into a bear hug from behind to be mercilessly snuggled for the next half hour. His sleepy attacker had then managed to drag them downstairs for a full breakfast followed by a walk to the village.

The local bookstore had opened early and Marie, the store’s cat, was rolling around on the sidewalk and had to be petted before she would allow them to enter the store. It was a steep price to pay but someone had to do it. Once the doorkeeper was appeased, Jon had found an old book he’d been trying to find for the last three years and nearly danced in the isle.

After they’d gotten home and put away their shopping, Jon dug up a statement and locked himself in the bedroom where he was pleasantly surprised to find that the statement giver had managed to get a semi-happy ending (as happy as they can be at least). Feeling better than he had in a couple days he’d then treated himself to a celebratory bath with some fancy salts Martin had gifted him.

And finally after a rare day of pleasant events he was burrowed under a pile of pilfered blankets from the ‘clean’ laundry basket and drifted off.

\--

Martin K. Blackwood, former Archival Assistant of Head of the Magnus Institute, was not having a nice day.

It started off in the way most bad days do, with a few stubbed toes from an ill fated bathroom trip and a vengeful bed frame. He tried aggressively snuggling Jon to make up for the rough start but then he’d later managed to trip over his own feet in the kitchen and spilled his tea down the front of the cabinet.

Over breakfast Jon kept sending him smiles which lulled him into a false sense of security that maybe today would get better… until he pulled a thread in his favorite jumper and had to sit down before he cried. The rest of the day followed the same pattern; trip, drop, spill, hit, and repeat.

And now Martin was glaring down at the blankets haphazardly strewn across the bed that he was  _ sure  _ he folded this morning. He huffed and decided it wasn't worth the effort right now and flopped down on top of the pile. The frame squeaked in protest as he pushed the blankets around so they wouldn’t ball up and dig into him before grabbing a buried pillow and pulling it under him.

Once Martin was satisfied with his blanket nest, he promptly passed out.

\---

Jon was being squished. 

It wasn't totally unpleasant but the initial drop of Martin's body on top of the pile had left Jon mildly winded and Martin's blanket shuffle had made Jon squeak as knuckles brushed across his ribs.

He tried to drag himself out from the blankets only to be pushed onto his stomach and have a heavy weight placed over him as his assailant finally settled. Thankfully, only his right shoulder and legs were pinned under any real weight so he could breath.

The room around them was quiet and Jon contemplated trying to speak up and tell Martin he was here before he heard a soft snore from above him. He smiled to himself at the domesticity and drifted back to sleep

\--

The sun was starting to set when Martin finally awoke. He stretched and enjoyed the colors painting the walls before realizing that he was laying on something hard.

It wasn't the blankets he concluded and pushed himself up when he noticed Jon hadn’t joined him like he usually did.  _ Oh no. _

“Jon!?”

The hard thing grumbled and attempted to squirm further under him.

Martin lept of the bed and pulled the blankets away to reveal a very groggy archivist in a sweater that was very much not his. Jon looked up at him before grabbing two other blankets and rolling under them.

“Were you under there that whole t- Get back here!” Martin pulled up the other blankets just to watch Jon burrow under the pillows, “Jonathon!”

“No.”

“You are a terrible cat, you know that?” Martin started digging into the pile of pillows and blanket, “I can’t believe I ever thought you were a normal adult human… How have you disappeared like this?”

The pile laughed to Martin’s right and he pulled away a pillow just as a mop of greying hair disappeared under another blanket. 

“Is this all we had to do to keep you away from other avatars? Put you in a giant pile of bedding so they couldn’t catch you?” Martin grabbed under a pillow and managed to grab Jon around the waist.

Jon squeaked as he was pulled out before dissolving into giggles in Martin’s arms.

“Was I actually laying on you for…” Martin checked the clock, “Two hours? Jon! Why didn’t you say something?”

“You fell asleep and I didn’t want to bother you,” Jon stated, “I was cozy and you were comfy so I didn’t see much point in making you move.”

“You’re missing ribs, Jon!”

“I’m wearing one of your sweaters, so I had plenty of ribbing.”

Martin narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you pun at me.”

Jon somehow managed to pull a perfect  **> :3c ** face, “It was pun-intentional.”

Martin flipped over on top of Jon just to grab at his sides and make him squeal, “Terrible! You’re killing me Jon! You’re killing your boyfriend!”

Jon cackled and wrapped his arms around Martin’s shoulders. After they’d both calmed down he said, “I really didn’t mind. I used to sleep under several feather pillows and quilts before I lost my apartment and then I was in high demand as a pillow in uni so I’m used to it. Plus, the pressure is nice and you weren’t crushing my chest.”

Martin huffed and pressed a kiss to Jon’s nose, “Okay, but give me some warning next time you build another blanket burrow. I’d really rather not hurt you.”

“I can probably manage that.”

Martin gave Jon an appraising look before pulling him closer, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post (the summary) I made that kind of exploded.
> 
> My tumblr : [Katrandomwrites](https://katrandomwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
